


Day 8

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 8

"Where?"

"Brixton - Lauriston Gardens."

"What's different?"

"What?"

"Something is different, you wouldn't come get me unless-"

"You know how they never leave notes?"

"This one did. Will you come?"

"Who-"

"Anderson."

"Anderson won't work with me."

"He won't be your assistant."

"I need an assistant."

"Will you come?"

"I'll get a taxi - text me the details."

"Thank you!"

"Four suicides and now a note! It's Chrithmas!"

"John-make yourself at home, have a cuppa, don't wait up."

What did I just see? He just left, of course I'm useless...tea...right.

"You were a doctor. An army doctor."

"Yes."

"Any good?"

"Very good."

"You've seen a lot of trauma, injuries, deaths..."

"Yes."

"A bit of trouble, I bet?"

"Far too much, enough for a lifetime."

"Want to see some more?"

Do I? 

Oh god he's right there, I could-mmm

"Oh god, yes."


End file.
